


Drabbleprompt: "Did you just hiss at me?"

by Sweven



Series: (Double)Drabbles [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven





	Drabbleprompt: "Did you just hiss at me?"

The Dowling household was in uproar. What had looked to be a terribly dull Sunday morning had been turned upside down when Rover had chased a cat inside.

Between the snapping of teeth, the yowling, and Warlock’s distraught wailing, only Thaddeus heard the blood-curdling hiss coming from Nanny Ashteroth’s direction.

The cat scampered out the door followed by Rover. Warlock’s cries broke the silence, but Thaddeus stared at Nanny. “Did you just hiss at me? I thought it was the cat, but…”

Nanny primly straightened her jacket before fixing Thaddeus with a stern stare, dark glasses or no.

“Young man,” Nanny said. Thaddeus shrank in his seat. “I’m appalled. I’ve never been asked a question quite as rude as that.”

“Sorry ma'am, I-I just thought I heard…”

Nanny pointedly ignored him. She lifted a sniffling Warlock from his chair and held his hand as Warlock waddled along. “Come, Warlock. Let’s go find some nice plants to scare, yes?”

Later Warlock told brother Francis about Nanny hissing at his dad and the scary dog. The gardener stroked his hair and told him that he needn’t worry about the hissing, but he should probably stay away from the dog, all things considered.


End file.
